The Discovered Key
by Thymine
Summary: [KH2 Spoilers] A look at Roxas’ story, set before KH2 and leading into the events of the game.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Characters, names, locations and the 13th Order are all property of Square and/or Disney.

**Summary**: (KH2 Spoilers) A look at Roxas' story, set before KH2 and leading into the events of the game.

**Rating**: T

**Opening Notes**: **_Break The Chains_** is still been worked on, I have no intention of leaving it unfinished – I just had to write something based off KH2 to get the spoilers out of my system first. Obviously, there will be **KH2 Spoilers** beyond this point.

This will probably end up a fairly lengthy fic. I intend to cover Roxas' time in the Order, what him and the second group were up to during CoM and everything leading up to the events at the start of the game, and most likely the opening segments of it. Basically, it's Roxas' story, based on what we know and filling in the blanks.

* * *

**The Discovered Key**

**Chapter One**  
**Prologue**

_A world trapped in eternal twilight, a world of light and dark.  
A world where those that are shells are born…_

Shadows danced around him, his mind swimming in them. A flat emotionless voice pierced the hazy veil of darkness as it spoke to him in a commanding tone.

"Get up."

Blue eyes slowly flickered open to take in the blurred world around him. Solid brick walls to either side, a cold, hard floor under him … and two black boots planted firmly in front of his face. He pulled himself up carefully, his gaze travelling up to study the person standing over him. Their face was completely concealed beneath the folds of a hood. Blinking, the boy took in the cloaked figure and felt the confusion setting in.

"Get up."

The instruction was repeated more firmly this time, and when the boy didn't make any move, a hand was outstretched, gripping his arm tightly and dragging him to his feet.

As he was pulled along, he finally found his voice, "What are you doing?"

"You are the Thirteenth." The reply was tinged with something that sounded like disgust. "I have orders to take you back with me."

"The Thirteenth?" He yanked his arm back, shaking off the man's clutch and stepping away. "I'm not going _back_ anywhere."

"Would you rather stay here? It's a dangerous place for a Nobody who…"

The boy cut him off, repeating the word. "Nobody…Who are you?" He frowned. "Where are we? And how did I end up here?"

"If you want answers, then you will come with me."

He didn't take much time to consider the offer; with no real of idea of where he was or what was going on, he didn't have much choice _but_ to go along. Nodding, he agreed, "Fine. But you can at least tell me where it is you're taking me, right?"

The cloaked man didn't respond, instead continuing on his way, leaving the boy to follow. He glanced around as they walked, mesmerized by the streets of the quiet town. It wasn't a place that he recognized and from what he could tell, there was no one other than them both around.

The man came to a halt and he found himself almost walking into the back of him. He recoiled in shock as a deep-purple swirling vortex appeared in front of them, however his guide appeared unfazed as he gestured towards it.

"Are you crazy?" The boy shook his head. "I'm not stepping into that thing."

There was a disgruntled sigh from behind the folds of the hood, then the hand was snatching at his wrist again and his vision was filled with darkness as he was pulled into the churning opening.

The room he emerged into on the other side was completely different from the world bathed in the glowing sunlight that he had left behind. Pure white tiles lined the floor and walls. Another person awaited them, dressed in the same black robes that the other man wore, but the boy barely acknowledged their presence, disoriented from the sudden shift in locations.

"Is this him, Zexion?" The new voice sounded even more emotionless and cold. They moved forward as they spoke, handing something over.

"The Superior is waiting, Number Seven." The impatience in the statement was obvious. "I have orders to take him straight there."

There was a brief pause before the new person replied with a barely concealed sneer. "Of course." Their hooded head glanced between them both before they turned to leave.

A bundle was shoved into the boy's hands before his companion, 'Zexion', moved to exit the room too. "When you are ready, I'll be waiting outside."

Carefully holding the folded package out in front of him, he realized it was a black cloak, similar to the ones they had both been wearing. Was he supposed to put it on? He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he exhaled deeply. Who _were_ these people? They'd been waiting for him…but why? If he could remember what had happened…

He let out a frustrated sigh. That was no good; he couldn't remember _anything_. Considering running away and leaving, he surveyed the room. Seeing the only way out was that which Zexion had left by, he resigned himself to reluctantly changing into the provided cloak.

Swallowing any doubts, he stepped outside.

As promised, Zexion was waiting for him. "Follow me." Without even giving him a chance to ask any further questions, he moved off again.

They passed through identical corridors, all of them the same dizzying shade of white. The only variations in the décor were some odd symbols that marked several of the walls as though they were some sort of important insignia.

His escort stopped at what seemed to be a dead end. For a moment, nothing happened, and then another of the strange vortexes opened up. Zexion gestured towards it. Understanding what it was he was meant to do, the boy hesitated briefly, taking the time to pull up his own hood, before stepping through.

The scene on the other side was one of total darkness, the only light was provided by the faint glow of a pale moon that reflected off the surface of a calm sea before him.

Another of the black-clad figures awaited him. They sat perched on a formation of rocks, overlooking the water. Their head turned as the boy approached.

"I've been waiting. I went to see him." There was a pause. "He looks a lot like you."

The last statement seemed an odd one, but the words meant nothing to him, though he knew that they should. "…And you are?"

"An empty shell…" Another short silence. "No, I suppose this is my true identity."

He wasn't in the mood for riddles. "I was asking for your name."

"There's no need for such things. What about you? Do you even remember your name?"

"My name is…" He stopped, his eyes closing as he tried to focus. "…I don't remember."

"I see." There was an unmistakable hint of smugness in the response.

"Why can't I remember?"

"That doesn't matter for now." The boy would of liked to disagree with that, but he said nothing. "You are Number Thirteen, The Discovered Key…Roxas."

* * *

**Notes**: Yes, I know it's only a short introduction, I didn't want to spend too much time covering Roxas' time in TT because I pretty much did that in BTC (yay, I kinda got something right!) and it's touched on in the game anyway through Ansem's Other Reports. The real fun with this will be filling in the holes and covering Roxas' time within the Order. Following chapters will of course be longer than the prologue. 

Why Zexion to go pick him up? I figured he doesn't do much else so he can be the newbie greeter. ;)

I'm assuming that the beach scene is Roxas' first meeting with Xemnas seeing as he's asking his name and if it was to come later… well, he'd recognize his own Superior. Dialogue there is taken from the game apart from the last bit, which I added on myself seeing as the scene cuts off. 


	2. Juusan Kikan

**Disclaimer**: Characters, names, locations and the 13th Order are all property of Square and/or Disney.

**The Discovered Key**

**Chapter Two  
Juusan Kikan**

…_Roxas._

He had a name now, an identity. And he had been given a purpose.

The hooded man had answered some of his questions, although what he was told only served to confuse Roxas more. The man referred to himself as 'Xemnas' and spoke of a group of people that he was the leader of, a group that he called "The Order." He explained how they were all the same; they were Nobodies. A group of people that lacked a heart, and that had joined together to conduct research into discovering its secrets. They were shadows of their former selves, no longer the same person that they used to be when they had a heart.

And he offered Roxas a place to join them. He asked him to become their last member, the Thirteenth. He assured him that this was the only way that Roxas would ever learn the truth behind who he used to be.

Roxas couldn't say no.

* * *

With no further instructions, a bewildered Roxas was dismissed as though he was no longer of interest. Re-emerging back into the same building from earlier through another of the vortexes that had been opened for him to leave by, Roxas found two members waiting for him. Unlike the others he'd so far came across, they both had their hoods pulled back, giving him his first look at the faces of these people. 

He was almost disappointed with what he saw. For the trouble they went through to appear so mysterious, these two sure didn't look all _that _out of place. The first, a spiky haired red-head, was watching him with emerald eyes. Roxas didn't move, unsure if he was supposed to approach them first or not. He removed his own hood as he waited for them to make a move.

The red-haired one turned to his companion. "Looks like we're the first to officially greet him, Demyx."

"Lucky him." 'Demyx', stepped forward with a grin. "They give you your new name yet?"

"Eh…" He titled his head. _Give_ him a _new _name? "…Roxas."

"Not bad. They could of picked worse."

Noting his confusion, the other joined in. "Everyone is assigned a new name based off their old one when they become a member."

Roxas frowned. "I don't remember my old name."

"That's probably a good thing..."

"Would have been a good thing for you, Axel," Demyx interrupted, smirking. "At least yours is an improvement."

'Axel' gave him a distasteful look. "Don't start."

Roxas stared blankly at them both. "You can remember who you used to be? Then why can't I?"

"Probably because you used to be the K…" An elbow was shoved firmly into Demyx's side silencing him. "_Ow_. What was that for?"

Ignoring him, Axel answered instead. "Usually, those of us who can keep our old forms keep our memories, but in your case it doesn't seem to have worked like that."

"You're a _special_ Nobody." Demyx added, none too helpfully.

"What's so special about me?"

"That's what we can help you find out." Axel replied. "You've been told what the Order is for?"

Roxas nodded slowly. "To study the heart?"

"Right. It might take time, but I'm sure you'll get all the answers you want when we reach our goal."

He missed the look that Demyx shot Axel, and the exchanged glance between them both; Roxas' mind was only focused on one thing. Xemnas had said something similar. Through their research Roxas believed that he could learn more about himself… and his past self. Axel's comment had only seemed to confirm that.

"So, who've you met other than the Superior so far?" Demyx questioned, stirring him out of his thoughts.

"I only caught one of their names… Zexion, I think it was."

"Mr Personality himself?" Axel asked with a slight smirk.

Roxas was glad he wasn't the only one who had noticed that. He felt himself relaxing, feeling more at ease around them both. "Is _everyone _that stuffy around here?"

"Pretty much." Demyx pulled a discontented face. "The higher ups seem to think we all should be."

"But you two don't?"

"We're Nobodies, we're not supposed to feel emotions anymore…" Axel shrugged. "I suppose us neophytes find it harder to let go of things like that. Maybe when we've been here as long as the others have we'll end up like that."

"Great." Roxas groaned. "I'm really going to look forward to staying here if I end up like _that_."

"Don't you two have work to do?" A new, authoritative voice ended their conversation.

Demyx cringed at the sound, turning away. "I was just on my way." He gave a brief wave over his shoulder before disappearing down the corridor and out of sight.

Another cloaked figure took his place, pulling down his hood to reveal a scarred face with a patch covering one eye, as he spoke. "And you, Axel?"

"I'm done. I have a few hours to spare."

The older member studied Roxas through his single good eye before responding. "Then why don't you make yourself useful and show our new arrival around?" He examined the blonde-haired boy for a moment more before he moved to leave, heading the same way that Demyx had left.

Roxas watched him go. "Who was that?"

"Number Two, Xigbar."

"So, he's like the second in command around here?"

"Not really." Axel started walking, leaving Roxas to follow him. "He should be, but Saix fills that role. Another reason why the higher ups aren't too fond of us neophytes. I don't think they like answering to someone who joined after they did."

"He didn't look too friendly…" Roxas commented. "Is that why Demyx took off?"

He was surprised to hear Axel laugh. "Demyx is just lazy. I imagine he's off looking for somewhere else to hide until the next person comes along to try and get him to do some work."

Roxas came to an abrupt stop. "Is the work you do really that bad?"

"Most of it is just research." He glanced back at him, as he kept moving. "And most of it is boring. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

He took a moment to ponder just what kind of research they were going to have him doing before he realized he was being left behind and hurried to catch up. "Maybe I'll ask Demyx for some tips on avoiding it later…"

The remark seemed to please Axel. He drew to a halt, grinning. "You'll fit right in." He gestured for Roxas to step through a doorway at the side of the corridor. "Now, how about that tour?"

* * *

"Here's another empty white room. And there's _another_ on the left." 

Roxas sighed. So far, he really wasn't impressed with his new 'home'. Axel had just finished explaining to him about the Dark Corridors, the strange vortexes that served as passageways, such as those that he had passed through earlier, and was continuing to show him around. There didn't seem to be much to see however; every room looked the same to him. "Isn't there _anything_ interesting here?"

"I could take you to the lab area. Only, Vexen might take an unhealthy interest in you and not let you leave."

Roxas shuddered. He'd take the dull rooms over becoming some kind of guinea pig. "I think I'll pass."

"I thought you might." Axel guided him into another area, only this one, to Roxas' relief, was different than the others.

Small glowing rectangular shapes adorned the floor, lining the sides of the room. Each one pulsed with a blue hue. Roxas stepped over to one, studying the strangely shaped pattern in it; something that resembled a scythe. "What's this place?"

"This is the Proof of Existence room." Axel moved over to join him. "These things show the status of each of us."

"Do I have one?"

"You will, but not yet. You still need to become an official member."

Roxas stared at him uncertainly. "I thought I already was. What am I supposed to do?"

"You still need to get your own group of Nobodies assigned to you. And then there's the little matter of what weapons you're going to be using…"

The boy blinked at him. "I thought _we_ are Nobodies? What do you mean by my own group?" He shook his head, confused. "And no one said anything about using any kind of weapons. Why would I need them?"

"There are Nobodies like us, and there are those that didn't retain their human forms…we each have control over a different type." Roxas was grateful that Axel at least seemed patient with him and willing to answer his questions. "As for the weapons…you never know when something like that might be useful."

"I don't know how to fight," He protested.

"Sure you do."

"I don't _remember_ how to fight."

Axel folded his arms as he inclined his head to the side. "You will." He looked past Roxas, towards the doorway that they had entered through.

Roxas turned around to see someone standing there. He couldn't tell if it was one of the people that he had already met; their hood was up obscuring their faces. Now that both had fixed their attention on them, they wandered over to stand nearby and addressed Axel. "If you're finished here, I have instructions to take the boy to Saix."

"We're done."

Looking between them both, Roxas hesitated. He was getting tired of been shuffled between people, but at least Axel didn't seem as cold as the others he'd encountered so far.

Seeing he wasn't moving, Axel gestured to the waiting individual. "Luxord will show you where you need to go. I'll check up on how you're doing later."

Reluctantly, Roxas nodded and followed the other member out of the room. They halted briefly at the doorway, as Luxord faced Axel. "Marluxia has requested your assistance. He and Larxene are having problems locating the girl's Nobody. It's possible she didn't arrive in Twilight Town, seeing as she was born in such a unique way." Having delivered his message, he started on his way again, with an inquisitive Roxas falling into step alongside him.

"Aren't I the last member?"

"You are."

"Then what girl?"

"That isn't something that you need to concern yourself with." He gave him a sideways glance before he added, "She will assist us with our research."

The vague answer was enough to appease Roxas' curiosity for now, and he fell silent as he was lead to their destination. He tried to keep track of the twists and turns they took, but if anyone would have asked him to find his way back to where they'd just came from, he would have been totally lost. He realized getting to know his way around this place without someone escorting him was going to take some time.

Luxord stopped and opened one of the Dark Corridors that Axel had told him about, motioning for Roxas to enter. He rolled his eyes before stepping through. Why couldn't they just use _normal _doors?

The room on the other side still appeared to be part of the same building, but it was far more fancy in Roxas' eyes compared to the rest of it. What seemed to be a statue of some sort, composed of feathered wings that jutted from the sides and a larger version of the insignia that was spread throughout the many hallways was located at the back of the room. A seat was formed into it.

Roxas took an immediate dislike to the man sat upon it. The cross-shaped scar that marked his forehead and blazing amber eyes that gazed at him made him feel uncomfortable. If this was the same Saix that Axel had mentioned, then Roxas had a feeling he knew why people disliked answering to him. He was outright _creepy_.

"Number Thirteen… Roxas."

He shifted, agitated, as Saix stood up approaching him. While the man spoke with a calm voice, Roxas wasn't going to let that be enough to mislead him into relaxing.

Saix circled him briefly, then ceased, settling those unnatural eyes on Roxas. "Let's see what our very own Keyblade Master is capable of, shall we?"

* * *

**Notes**: My disc ate half this chapter. :( Thankfully I was able to recover most of it and re-write the bit that was lost. 

Writing with the full Order is _so_ much fun. Although juggling with thirteen members is a little hard, I'm trying to introduce them all slowly. And it's a little difficult when it comes to some of them seeing as they get like, three lines of dialogue to base their personalities off.

Going to try and throw some action into the next chapter - Roxas needs an excuse to show off his fancy Keyblades now, doesn't he? However, I'll probably switch to working on BTC some more, so the next update may not be as fast. I'll see how it goes.


	3. Vim and Vigor

**Disclaimer**: Characters, names, locations and the 13th Order are all property of Square and/or Disney.

**The Discovered Key**

**Chapter Three  
****Vim and Vigor**

Without a chance to ask just what exactly a 'Keyblade Master' was supposed to be, Roxas found himself rushing after Saix in an attempt to keep up. Whatever he had in mind, Roxas wasn't looking forward to it. His apprehension only grew as he was steered into a spacious room that was filled with several of the other members. He drew to a halt as he glanced around at them all. Obviously this gathering was important enough for them to drop what they were doing and judging from the expressions on the faces of those he could see, _something_ interesting was about to happen.

Roxas had a sinking feeling that something was going to involve him.

"Shouldn't the boy be given proper training first?" An unfamiliar voice spoke from amongst the crowed.

The question went ignored, and Roxas felt someone push him firmly forward into the centre of the group.

"What exactly are you expecting of him, Saix?"

"Is this really necessary?"

He looked between them all, searching for some clue of what was going on as they spoke. Their comments_ really _weren't helping much.

"Some of us are of the opinion that _children_ shouldn't be among the Order's ranks," A female voice sneered.

"Then it's a good job your opinion doesn't count, isn't it?"

The last voice Roxas recognized as Axel's. He was about to cut them all off and ask them what they were talking about, but Saix's next question stopped him.

"Do we have any volunteers?"

Someone was already stepping forward before he'd even finished asking. Their hood remained pulled up, concealing their faces, but Roxas could sense the eagerness. They were a little _too_ eager for his liking.

The 'volunteer' took up a position directly opposite him, holding one hand out to the side. Roxas recoiled, startled, as a scythe took form in it, appearing seemingly from nowhere. He instinctively backed away, shooting desperate glances at the others around him. _Now_ he was starting to get an idea of what they had in mind.

His opponent took a couple of steps toward him, giving the weapon in their hands a few experimental swings as he continued to edge away.

"You can't be serious!" Roxas protested. Did they actually expect him to be able to fight back when he didn't have anything to defend himself with?

"Be careful you don't cut his head off, Marluxia," someone taunted from the side. "The Superior wouldn't be too pleased if our new recruit didn't last a day."

The scythe was jabbed towards him, almost mockingly. This time, Roxas held his ground, his hands clenching at his side. Something glowed in them with a faint light, as two objects appeared, one in each. Roxas held them out in front of him in confusion as he examined them. Both were solid key-shaped weapons; the one in his right jet-black with two wing shapes forming a handle. The other was a total contrast, pure white and not as cruel looking. Where had _they_ just come from?

"Am I seeing double over here, or does he have two?"

Hearing Demyx's surprised comment, Roxas looked up, taking in the row of faces surrounding him. It wasn't just Demyx that was shocked. They all were. All of them apart from Saix… His expression remained perfectly neutral.

Now that he had something to fight back with, Marluxia didn't seem too keen on continuing the test anymore. He turned to face Saix, "There. Now are we done here?"

"Continue."

That was all Roxas needed to hear. They weren't the only ones who wanted to see just what he was capable of. He had no idea where the strange weapons had come from, but he was interested in trying them out.

He twirled both blades expertly in his hands sending small sparks flying as they locked together. Holding both out to his sides, Roxas rushed forward, dragging them across the ground behind him. He swung both forward, aiming to connect with his opponent. Marluxia blocked them both as he held the scythe out lengthwise, but the force of the attack pushed him backwards.

Roxas withdrew slightly to give himself more room; pulling back he sent both weapons cutting through the air again. He hadn't ever seen them before, but using them seemed to come naturally. As the move was blocked, Roxas felt his energy draining. He kneeled on the ground, trying to catch his breath back, unsure of what was causing it. Marluxia didn't seem about to let him have a moment to rest; he moved forward, scythe at the ready. Roxas' eyes narrowed as he watched him approaching; he was taking this little 'test' far too seriously. He wouldn't attack him while something was clearly wrong, would he?

"Don't you think that's enough?"

He heard Axel's voice from the side and tilted his head in that direction to see him stepping forward. Saix's outstretched arm blocked him.

The scythe was arched down towards him; Roxas held one of the key-like weapons out to intercept it.

"That will do."

Hearing Saix's command, Marluxia stopped, moving away. The weapons faded from Roxas' hands as he felt the wave of exhaustion hit him. He blinked up at the others, his vision blurring. He briefly wondered why the use of those odd weapons had worn him out so much before he allowed himself to sink into the gathering shadows.

* * *

"Roxas?" 

He stirred as he heard the voice calling his name.

"Will you get up already?"

Feeling a flat surface under his back, he realized he was laying on something. He squeezed his eyes together tighter trying to block out the sound.

"Alright, that does it."

Whatever the surface beneath him was, it was titled violently to one side sending him rolling off it and tumbling to the floor. Roxas jolted, sitting upright. _Now_ he was awake, and he wasn't too happy. He spotted a smug Axel standing opposite and glared at him. "Did you _have_ to do that?"

"You were ignoring me."

"Maybe because I didn't _want_ to get up!"

"Don't think you get it easy now just because you had a rough first day."

Roxas frowned, slowly picking himself up from the ground. He had no way of telling how long had passed, but judging from Axel's comment, that particular… _incident_ had happened the pervious day. "What happened?"

"We don't know. You blacked out."

He at least had some vague idea of what may have caused it. "Those things…"

"The Keyblades?"

"Keyblades…" Roxas repeated the word carefully. "Is that what they're called?"

"That's right." Axel nodded. "You're going to have to get used to them. They're not going to be much use if that keeps happening each time."

Roxas shot him an uncertain look. "What exactly are they?"

The question seemed to kill Axel's good mood. His eyes flickered slightly, and then he was turning, leaving. He stopped at the entranceway into the room, looking back, his expression completely normal again. "Are you coming or not?"

"We're going somewhere?"

Axel grinned in reply and started to walk off. Roxas sighed as he followed him. Things would be so much easier if people would just tell him what was going on. He didn't have to wonder where he was being taken this time for long; Axel guided him into one of the larger rooms and faced him. Puzzled, Roxas gave him a blank stare. "And this place is supposed to be, what?"

"You can practice as much as you like here."

"It doesn't look any different to the other rooms…"

"Does it matter?" Axel folded his arms. "Summon them again."

Roxas shook his head uncertainly. "I don't know how."

"Just do what you did last time."

"I'm not _sure_ what I did." He paused, considering. "They just… appeared."

"Try."

Focusing on a mental image of the two weapons, Roxas willed them to emerge. The two Keyblades instantly responded, taking shape in each of his hands.

"That's it. Now try and get rid of them," Axel instructed.

Trying the same thing, only this time willing them to disappear, Roxas smiled, pleased with himself as they both vanished from his grasp.

"You've got it. Good, now let's see what other fancy tricks you can do with them."

He shot him an incredulous look. "You want me to fight you?" 

"I didn't say fight." Axel held his hands out, as two red and white Chakrams formed in them, emerging from wisps of black. "Just show me what else you can do."

"Fine." Roxas re-summoned the weapons, finding it easier this time. He was glad to find that the fatigue that had accompanied the use of them earlier didn't seem present anymore.

Giving the weapons a few short swings to help build up a rhythm, he directed a series of lighting fast blows at Axel. The Keyblades connected with his weapons each time. Once the rapid flurry of attacks ended, Roxas backed away. He wasn't even sure how he'd done that.

"Keep going."

Seeing Axel didn't seem to be put off, Roxas followed up with another fierce assault. Feeling the Keyblade lock against one of the circular weapons, he grinned as he moved to bring the other up. "Ha! Let's see…" His boasting was cut off as something swept his legs out from under him, sending him crashing into the ground. He rolled over, glaring up at Axel. "Hey! That wasn't fair."

"That's what you get for been cocky." He offered a hand to help pull him back up.

Roxas rolled his eyes, climbing to his feet on his own. "Cheat."

"That wasn't cheating." Axel smirked at him. "You're just a sore loser."

"So, I need a little practice when it comes to paying attention…"

"I'd say you need a _lot_ of practice."

They both turned around to see the Order's only female member leaning against one of the sidewalls, observing. Once she had their attention, she pushed away from it and wandered over, eyeing Roxas impassively. "Personally, I don't see what the fuss is about." She commented. "I wasn't impressed."

"I could give you a personal demonstration if you like," Roxas offered. "I could go easy on you, what with you being a _girl_ and…" He trailed off, noticing Axel edging away. "…What?"

"I'm just getting out of range in case she decides to fry you for that comment."

Looking back towards the blonde-haired girl, he realized why. She didn't seem too happy at all. In fact, she looked like she was _seething_. Roxas cringed. "Eh… Sorry?"

"Sorry? You're _sorry_?" She repeated, fuming. "I'll show you sorry!"

Deciding he didn't quite feel like giving that demonstration anymore, Roxas hurried over to Axel and ducked behind him. If she was going to _fry_ someone, as he'd put it, then she could fry Axel first.

"I think that's enough for today, Roxas. Time to leave?"

He nodded, quick to agree. "Definitely time to leave."

Roxas was glad she didn't seem too interested in following them, somehow, he got the feeling he'd just gotten on her wrong side.

"I wouldn't worry about Larxene. It wouldn't have mattered what you said, she'd still find a reason to not like you."

At least Axel seemed amused. And the encounter had provided him with a valuable lesson; in future, he _really_ needed to be more careful with what he said.

* * *

Over the next few days, Roxas was slowly introduced to the rest of his fellow Order members and shown just what was to be expected of life within the Order. He was given his first real look at the lab area when he was sent to see about getting his own set of Nobodies 'assigned' to him. Roxas wasn't quite sure what that was supposed to mean, so when he was shown the silver creatures, he almost ended up attacking them. A disgusted Vexen explained to him that these Nobodies would follow basic commands and that in time Roxas would be able to summon them as he wished. His group were oddly humanoid in appearance with strangely shaped heads. Each one wielded a blade. Vexen referred to them as 'Samurai Nobodies.' 

Not too keen on the labs _or_ Vexen, Roxas tried to avoid the place as much as possible. He found himself taking to practicing whenever he got the chance, either alone, or with those who would volunteer to join him. He focused on perfecting his techniques with the Keyblades and hoping that he would be able to come to understand the weapons better. He quickly discovered that it wasn't only Axel that got edgy whenever he mentioned them; he noticed that when he began questioning the others on what they knew about the Keyblades their attitudes around him changed. The majority of them seemed to be angered by his curiosity, snapping at him and telling him not to bother them with such questions. Others seemed to find a reason to take their leave, and then there was Demyx… Whenever the subject of the Keyblades was brought up around him, Demyx didn't even bother making excuses, instead choosing to flat out _flee_. At least the others tried to be subtle…

Roxas wasn't sure why the Keyblades were considered a taboo; he only wanted to learn more about them and their reactions only served to intrigue him more, but he soon learned to drop the subject and keep his inquisitiveness to himself. These people were his family now, and they had provided him with a home. He didn't want to get on anyone's bad side, at least not anymore than he already had when it came to some of them.

Despite having only being a member for a short while, Roxas didn't miss the slight change in atmosphere towards the end of his first week. The other members appeared to be buzzing, as though something was ready to happen, but he wasn't aware of anything odd going on.

It wasn't long however, until he learned what exactly it was.

* * *

Having finished one of his short practice sessions with Xaldin, Roxas left the training area only to find Axel waiting for him. He gestured for Roxas to follow him and took off down the corridor. 

"Where are we going?"

"I thought you might like a change of scenery for a while, so I got permission to show you around the city."

"There's a city here?" He asked as Axel led the way.

"Yep. Not much to see though…"

The response didn't discourage Roxas; he was already walking faster, forcing Axel to pick up his pace to keep up. Finally, he had a chance to look at somewhere other than the castle. It had to be better than seeing the same boring old walls every day.

A maelstrom of angry colours, one of the Dark Corridors, appeared before them to serve as a shortcut to their destination. More comfortable with their methods of getting around than he had been, Roxas entered it without hesitation. He emerged on the opposite side to a dark street, illuminated by flickering signs and pale lights from the surrounding buildings. Each one stretched up to the dismal sky overheard. The entire place had an eerie stillness to it.

Axel moved past him, and Roxas walked with him. The short trek through the city was disheartening; the entire world was clearly void of life. There were no other people to be found there other than themselves. Still, he felt the need to make sure. "Where is everyone?"

"I told you there wasn't much to see."

It hadn't been quite what Roxas had in mind. Was the Order really the only people here? Though he was slowly coming to accept his role alongside the others, he hadn't realized until now how he would have liked the chance to encounter people outside his dysfunctional little 'family'. He stopped, craning his head back and allowing his eyes to wander up the length of one of the nearby skyscrapers. The only object that was visible in the sky was that of an oddly heart-shaped moon; pale yellow that glowed with a vibrant blue rim.

"What is this place?"

Axel followed his gaze to the moon as he replied. "It doesn't have a name. We took to referring to it as The World That Never Was."

Roxas pulled a face. "That's a stupid name." He took one last glance around before turning the way they had come. "What about that world where Zexion first found me? There were people there. Why can't I go back?"

"That place is off limits."

He sighed heavily. "All the interesting stuff is."

With nothing else of interest to look at in the city they returned back to the main castle via one of the vortex-like passageways. Stepping out from it, they located Demyx lurking around one of the corridors. Roxas assumed he was looking to leave the castle himself. Unlike him, the others didn't require permission and were free to come and go as they pleased during their free time.

Spotting them as they arrived back, Demyx greeted them both. Roxas noted that he was acting a little more jittery than usual. "Trying to avoid getting anything done again?"

Demyx gave him a mock hurt look. "Would I do such a thing?" He brightened, smiling. "If you've nothing better to do Roxas, you could always help out."

"Oh no." He shook his head firmly. "I'm not doing your work for you."

"Demyx?"

Upon hearing the voice, Demyx froze. "Uh-oh." He retreated behind Axel, opening a Dark Corridor up. "You didn't see me." With that, he disappeared into it, just as Xigbar rounded the corner ahead.

"Was that Demyx?"

"Demyx? Where?" Axel kept his face carefully blank as he replied, but Roxas smirked.

Xigbar glanced between them before, sighing. "If you do see him, tell him there's some unfinished work of his to be done in the labs."

"Unfinished? You mean he actually _started_ on something?"

"Indeed. I'm as shocked as you are." Xigbar turned away to continue his search, briefly looking back at them. "There's a meeting due to deal with the group split. No one is to leave the castle again until a time for it has been set."

"No problem."

Roxas waited until the older member had left before turning to Axel. "What group split?"

"Something to do with the group separating and going to two different locations while we take care of some research."

"Different locations?" This piece of information caught Roxas' attention. "You mean we'll actually be going somewhere other than this place?"

"That's right. And before you ask, I have no idea where. Wait until the meeting."

Roxas nodded, withholding any further questions. The news was at least somewhat exciting; something different to look forward to. And his very first official meeting? Things were finally starting to get more interesting. So this was what had caused a stir among everyone. Apparently, he was the last to find out about it.

Still, this could actually turn out fun. He just hoped when it came to splitting the members he got placed in a decent group.

* * *

**Notes**: Yay for longish chapter! Title is named after one of the KH2 OST tracks. Ah, I enjoyed writing this one. Order interactions are fun! Especially when we're not really told just how Roxas was with the others (aside from Axel, although honestly, there weren't enough flashbacks with them two for my liking.) 

Poor Roxas. It must have sucked spending all that time with the people he got stuck with. Although you just know Xemnas' group had it easy compared to the CoM lot – free blue ice-lollies for all!

And a final note on Roxas' fighting style; he seems more skilled with duel wielding and appears to fight **far** more aggressively than Sora during the few flashbacks we see of him in action (and that one at the start of TWTNW), but he didn't seem to pay much attention to actually defending himself – hence why he ended up losing to Sora. I suppose all that pent up angst comes in handy though? ;)


	4. Presentiment

**Disclaimer**: Characters, names, locations and the 13th Order are _still_ all property of Square and/or Disney.

**The Discovered Key**

**Chapter Four**  
**Presentiment**

Roxas shifted in his seat adjusting his position, trying to make himself more comfortable as he waited for the others to arrive and for the meeting to begin. With him still unsure of his way around the castle, Lexaeus had been sent to locate and take him to the room where it would be held. He hadn't minded arriving early; he wanted to make a good impression for his first gathering, and it wouldn't have been ideal to be late, but as it became more apparent that the others appeared free to show up as they pleased, his initial excitement quickly vanished.

While the Elders, with the exception of the Superior himself, were all present, a majority of the Neophytes seemed to be taking their sweet time in arriving. After receiving a few irritated scowls as he drummed his fingers against the table, he realized why they were all turning up later than they were supposed to; sitting in a room with the likes of a serious Xaldin and Zexion was enough to drive_ anyone _insane.

Sighing, Roxas leaned forward, resting his arms on the solid marble surface in front of him.

"It appears Number Thirteen is eager to get this meeting started."

Recognizing the voice as Larxene's, Roxas glanced up to see her taking a seat opposite him. She summoned a single Kunai into her hand, balancing it between her fingers and running a thumb along the edge as she stared at him. Roxas had no doubts that she was probably imagining sending that across the table and straight into his throat.

"I'm not _eager_, I'm just bored of waiting," He replied, defensively.

"Oh? Perhaps we should inform the Superior that you find his meetings boring then."

"I never said that!"

"Don't provoke the boy, Larxene."

Upon hearing Xigbar's warning from further along the table, she flashed Roxas a cruel smile and settled back into her seat. Turning away, Roxas was relieved to see the rest of the members filing in and taking their places. F_inally_, they could get started.

Once they were all seated, a Dark Corridor opened at the head of the table, where Xemnas, accompanied by Saix, emerged from.

There was an instant change in the atmosphere that rippled throughout the room; every member appeared to sit up straighter and divert their full attention to their Superior. Roxas followed their lead.

Xemnas appeared to survey each of them before speaking. They all already knew why they were there, but he began with the basics. Roxas assumed it was for the sake of formality. "We're ready to move our research into its next stage. We will be splitting into two separate groups to continue."

Saix took over for him. "Each will focus on a different area of research. One group shall remain here, the other will move to another location. This group will be taking the girl's Nobody with them to assist."

"What exactly, will her role be?" Zexion enquired.

"Her ability to manipulate memories is a unique one. The group will focus their research on this area with her help."

The new information intrigued Roxas; this was what he had been hoping for. If, whoever this girl was, specialized in memories, then the research she would be assisting with could prove valuable to him. He immediately knew what group he wanted to be a part of.

"And what area will this group be moving to?"

"A place found at the end of the In-Between world; Castle Oblivion."

"What of the second group that remains here?" Luxord asked.

Xemnas resumed answering. "They will be continuing with the research we have already started."

"Have the groups been decided?"

"We will be placing Marluxia in charge of the Castle Oblivion group..."

Xemnas was interrupted by a sharp cough from further along the table. Every face in the room turned to look at a hacking Demyx.

"Is there a problem, Number Nine?"

"No…" He fell silent, carefully looking away. "Just got something stuck in my throat, that's all…"

It was obvious what the cause of his reaction had been, and Roxas agreed; putting Marluxia in charge of one of the groups seemed unusual. He had expected Xemnas to take one, and Saix or even Xigbar to be left to deal with the other.

"The Castle Oblivion group will be leaving within a few days. If there are no more questions, we will announce the groups now and they can begin with their preparations."

No one appeared to have anything further to add and while he was full of questions himself, Roxas remained quiet. He didn't think they'd really appreciate him asking what exactly a 'Castle Oblivion' was supposed to be.

As the list of names that would form the Castle Oblivion group were reeled off, Roxas felt disappointment flare up inside of him. His name wasn't read out, and that could only mean that he was part of the other group. The one that was staying behind…

He barely suppressed an exasperated groan.

The others seemed satisfied. He was vaguely aware of them going over some minor details, but he found his interest fading. As they were dismissed, and the rest of the members took their leave, Roxas stayed put.

Once he was certain that all but himself and the Superior had left, he approached Xemnas.

"Is there something that you need clarification on, Number Thirteen?"

Roxas was certain that Xemnas already knew what he was about to ask. "I want to request getting transferred to the other group."

"And why is it, that you'd like to go with them?"

"I want to help them with their research." Roxas met his eyes with a determined expression. "If what they're going to be doing there could help me remember…"

"No."

The blunt reply cut him off. He narrowed his eyes, his frustration growing. "Why can't I go with them?" Roxas demanded. He knew he was speaking out of turn and that he was probably pushing his luck, but Xemnas appeared more amused than angered.

"You're far too valuable to allow to go with them."

"I'd be more use there!" He insisted.

"You're not ready to take part in an assignment as unstable as that one will prove to be."

The comment silenced Roxas' protests. He frowned, confused. He was almost making it sound like the research the other group would be doing was going to be dangerous. What exactly did he mean by 'unstable'? Coupled with the odd choice of selecting someone who was still fairly new themselves to be in charge of what appeared to be such an important task, made the entire situation seem odder than he had first realized.

But who was he to question his Superior's orders? Relenting, he nodded and turned to leave without another word. He could feel Xemnas' gaze following him out of the room.

A majority of the others were still milling about in the hallway outside. Seeking out Axel and Demyx, he wandered over to join them.

"You don't look too happy…" Axel noted as he approached. "Not liking your group?"

"Would you? Look at the people I'm stuck with!"

"I'm going to assume that doesn't include me." Demyx huffed.

"At least you're not going to have to put up with taking orders from _Marluxia_."

Roxas titled his head thoughtfully. "Why _did _they put him in charge anyway?"

Demyx shrugged, muttering, "I don't see me getting my own castle, and I've been here longer."

He was spared a response from either of them as Zexion interrupted. "Axel, the Superior wishes to speak with you. He has a personal assignment for you."

Heaving a sigh, Axel nodded and retreated from the conversation. Demyx took the moment to leave himself, making his own excuses and slipping away. As Roxas watched them and the rest of the Order members disperse, he wondered just how long it was going to be before he was trusted enough with some personal assignments of his own.

* * *

With the Castle Oblivion group busy making their own preparations before leaving, and nothing better to do himself, Roxas was unwillingly dragged into helping Vexen gather what he would be needing to take with him from the lab area. In an attempt to make conversation, and to satisfy his ever-curious mind, Roxas questioned what each and every item was and what they were going to be used for, but he only appeared to irritate Vexen further. By the time they were finished, he instructed Roxas to keep away from the labs while he was gone unless he was supervised, telling him that should he return to find anything out of place, he'd go straight to the Superior about it. He needn't have worried; Roxas had no interest in his precious experiments. He was relived to get out of there once he was dismissed. 

With no other tasks set for him, he roamed the halls of the castle, enjoying the chance to explore them alone for a change as he began tracking down the others and checking on how things were going. He found no sign of Axel, but a passing Luxord informed him he was still speaking to the Superior. Whatever assignment he'd been given, they were apparently going over it in a lot of detail.

He located Demyx with ease; he seemed to be enjoying not having anyone chasing him down for a change, seeing the commotion as a perfect opportunity to sit back and relax while everyone else continued with their own preparations. Roxas declined his offer to join him.

He briefly encountered Marluxia, but Roxas didn't stick around long to offer his assistance there. Since Xemnas had announced he would be in charge of the Castle Oblivion project, he appeared even more smug than usual and Roxas didn't want to be on the receiving end of _that_.

With no further success in tracking down anyone of interest, he took to the training area to work on his skills some more. He was starting to feel more relaxed using the Keyblades, and while none of the answers to his questions concerning them were in sight, he was still determined to perfect his proficiency in wielding them.

He was disturbed by Larxene's presence. Recalling her previous comments, and not feeling comfortable continuing while she watched, Roxas dismissed his weapons. He faced her, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "Is there a problem?"

"They're the only reason anyone is interested in you, you know. If it weren't for the Keyblades, you wouldn't even _be_ a member."

He narrowed his eyes, regarding her carefully before responding. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I just thought I should tell you that before we left." She smirked at him, satisfied. "No one else would come out and say it."

Roxas watched, confused as she turned to leave. He knew that it wasn't worth paying attention to anything that she had to say, Larxene only appeared happy when she was insulting or annoying someone else, and he was perfectly aware that he was nothing more than her latest victim to toy with and test her latest twisted games out on. But that didn't change that fact that her words had a resounding impact on him, sticking firmly in his mind.

Perhaps there was more truth in what she had said than he would have liked to believe.

* * *

As the time for the Castle Oblivion group to leave drew closer, Roxas found himself growing more weary of the idea of the split. Something didn't feel right, and he suspected that there was more going on with the other group than just mere 'research'. He may have been new, but he was smarter than some of them were giving him credit for. When he'd finally managed to catch up to Axel and attempted to ask him just what 'assignment' he'd been given, he hadn't succeeded in getting anything out of him other than that he couldn't say. 

The entire project was starting to seem less and less like a good idea. What good could possibly come from dividing the group and putting one half of them under the leadership of someone like Marluxia? When he shared his concerns with Axel, he simply grinned at Roxas telling him that he would be better worrying about his own side of things.

Once he caught word that they were ready to leave, Roxas joined them on the lower floors of the castle where they had gathered. He had expected the others who were staying to be there to see them off, but it appeared no one else was interested. Only Xemnas and Saix were present, both speaking to Marluxia; Roxas imagined that they were giving him some final instructions.

While the others stood around waiting, Roxas wandered over to join a bored-looking Axel. Acknowledging his presence, the older member gave him a light smirk. "Don't tell me you're going to miss us all _that_ much."

Roxas frowned. Slowly realizing that Axel seemed to be referring to his sullen mood, he shook his head. "No, that's not it." He paused before replying, considering if it was worth bringing anything up. "Larxene said the only reason I'm here is because I can use the Keyblades…"

"And you listened to her?"

"But she's right, isn't she?"

Axel didn't respond immediately. "No. I'm sure that Xemnas knew that you'd be a worthwhile addition to the Order and that's why you're here."

Though his voice was kept perfectly steady when he answered, seeing that Axel refused to look at him as he did only made Roxas more suspicious. The seeds had already been planted in his mind and that wasn't enough to remove them. Carefully pushing that line of thoughts aside, he gave an empty smile. "Right." He eyed the others, before switching the subject. "Maybe next time they try something like this, I'll be the one put in charge."

"You'd do a better job than Marluxia will."

Roxas grinned, his mood lifting slightly. "_Demyx_ would do a better job than him."

"Now that I'd like to see. And speaking of Demyx, don't go picking up any of his bad habits while we're gone."

"I'll behave." He turned around, looking towards where Marluxia was gathered with Saix and Xemnas. "Somehow, I don't think I'd get the chance to be lazy even if I wanted to."

Axel followed the direction of his stare. "Just make sure you don't get on Saix's bad side..."

"You don't like him?" Roxas asked.

Axel scoffed at the question. "Don't trust him either."

The statement interested him; so far, he hadn't noticed any _real_ bitter feelings between any of the members. There was the odd comment, and he was aware of the divide between the newer members and the Elders, but that was to be expected in a large group.

"I'll be careful." Saix wasn't exactly the kind of person that Roxas wanted to see mad anyway. He filed away Axel's dislike for future reference.

As Marluxia finally broke away from his conversation, the others from the Castle Oblivion group moved to join him. A Dark Corridor was opened, and without so much as a backwards glance they began to leave by it. Axel muttered a string of complaints to himself that Roxas didn't catch, before heading off after them, calling back over his shoulder, "Have fun."

As they slowly disappeared through the vortex, Roxas turned to look towards the waiting Superior behind him. The smug look and slight smirk on Xemnas' face did not go unnoticed, and as Roxas watched the last of the others be swallowed by the dark swirls of colour, he realized this may be the last time he saw some of them.

Not all of them were going to be returning from that place.

* * *

**Notes**: This got harder to write towards the end. For some reason, I kept typing "28th March" in every sentence. Odd that… I wonder what it means? ;) 

I'd have liked to use the CoM members a bit more, but I suppose they weren't around long when Roxas got there. From what I can gather, the second group just seemed to stay behind. (I'm sure the Ultimania will come out and go into detail on this proving me totally wrong though, but oh well. I'm going off what's available at the moment!)  
I wanted to make a little more of a point of the Axel and Saix thing as well – they seem to have a bit of a dislike for each other, but the game only touches on it briefly.

Think that was it for this chapter, next one should see Roxas getting stuck into some research of his own!


	5. Kokoro

**Disclaimer**: Characters, names, locations and the 13th Order are all property of Square and/or Disney. I still don't own anything!

**The Discovered Key**

**Chapter Five  
Kokoro**

With almost half of the Order's members missing the entire castle was left feeling far emptier than it usually did. There was a distinct lack of activity, and Roxas found that the newfound quiet was more disturbing than it was welcoming. The castle's hallways had normally felt empty with all thirteen of them present, but now the sensation that it was lacking life was amplified to the point that it became impossible to ignore.

As he was introduced to the research that he would be helping with, Roxas grew more aware of just what it was that fuelled the Order to reach their goals. He already knew of their exploration into the secrets of the heart, and of how they yearned to become complete beings once more, but it was only as he became a larger part of their more important studies that he really realized why. Without a heart, they weren't _supposed_ to feel, and even if he were still clinging to his emotions or to just mere shadows of feelings from the past, how long would be it before he became an empty shell that lacked the ability to do so?

And then there was that sense of emptiness, the gaping void, which came with the knowledge that he _lacked _something. Yes, he could understand the desire, the _need_, to become complete and to fill that vacant gap. He wanted the same thing. If he could help them to accomplish their goals, in any way, then he was willing to do so.

They told him how they, as incomplete beings were viewed; that others believed that they didn't have the right to feel, that they didn't even have the right to _exist_. He was beginning to understand why they were the only ones in that world and his urge to meet people outside the Order dwindled.

He was introduced to the creatures that they called 'Heartless'. The strange beings appeared to be a vital part of their studies and Roxas was shown just what he would be expected to do when it came to using them for their research. At first, the processes sickened him; vials and tests, extractions and results. _Hissing_ and glowing eyes…

At first, using them like that seemed wrong, but he was assured that what they were doing was for the best. As he was told what exactly the Heartless were, and just what they had done to countless worlds, his sympathy for the creatures quickly faded. The only mystery that his fellow members didn't share was where they had come from, but Roxas assumed that they simply didn't know themselves.

Over the passing days that followed, the experiments and research that they conducted came as second nature to him, and he was pleased to find himself contributing something. It felt like he was finally becoming as much a part of the Order as everyone else was. Roxas was glad to find that they were starting to treat him just like any of the other members. He was actually beginning to _belong_.

There was no word from the Castle Oblivion group, or if they _had_ made any contact during the time that they had been gone, the higher-ups didn't feel the need to share it. Roxas didn't exactly _miss _most of them, but it would have been nice to at least know what progress that they were making. It was the studies concerning memories that they were conducting, that he was most interested in, and he was eagerly awaiting their return so that they could share just what exactly it was that they had learned. He hoped that they would at least uncover something that would prove to be of some use to him…

After finishing up a day's work down in the labs, Roxas took to the meeting room accompanied by Demyx. While it wasn't in use, it was a decent place to finish things up.

Roxas perched himself on the corner of the table, setting down a selection of various files to the side, and taking a handful to flip through. With the large amount of research that went on, there was an equally large amount of paperwork to go with it and Saix had assigned him and Demyx the task of going through and sorting it all out.

Demyx hadn't stopped complaining since they'd started. With fewer members around, and their own group made up of the three senior members, it was a lot more difficult for him to avoid getting anything done. Roxas was secretly enjoying seeing him having to put up with doing the same work that he had to. Although Demyx had an incredibly… _unorganised_, way of going about it, which only served to make things take twice as long as they normally would.

Roxas watched as he casually tossed another set of papers to the side and sighed. "You're not really sorting them like that…" he pointed out.

His comment was greeted with a grin. "There's a method to my madness."

"I can see that." Roxas rolled his eyes. "To create more of a mess."

"I can't say I'm very enthusiastic about sorting though the same old reports every day."

"Me neither. But I'd rather finish this and get it out the way." Roxas let out another exaggerated sigh as Demyx slid another set of files down the table. "And stop sending them in my direction, you'll mix them up!"

Demyx looked up at him and shrugged before setting back to work on his own pile. Instructing him on how to get the job finished efficiently probably wasn't the best idea. When it came to getting something done, Demyx seemed to have his own way of going about it… Even if at times it wasn't exactly, _ideal._

They continued in silence until both were finished. Roxas gathered everything together, ready to take it to one of the senior members.

Demyx stood up, stretching, from his side of the table. "I wonder if the others are swamped in paper work…" He mused.

Realizing that he was referring to the Castle Oblivion group, Roxas tilted his head, thoughtfully. "You think they'll be back anytime soon?"

"Could be _months_ before they get back."

"The longer Larxene is gone the better." He paused, frowning to himself. "I would like to at least know how things are going though…"

"Why don't you ask when you go to drop that off?" Demyx nodded to the stack of assorted notes in his hands.

"You think that they'd actually tell me anything?"

"Worth trying if you're interested." With that, Demyx headed for the doorway, muttering about taking a break while he had the chance.

Roxas waited until he had gone. Double-checking everything was in order and that he had all the necessary files with him, he left the meeting room himself to search for one of the higher-ranking members to deliver the collection of papers to.

It was a harder task than normal to track anyone down. Even with fewer members present, it seemed they were still incredibly busy. Roxas had hardly come across Xemnas after the Castle Oblivion group had left, and it was often Saix or Xigbar that he had to report to. He wasn't sure which one of them was worse than the other.

It was Xigbar that he finally ran into. He watched as Roxas approached, handing over the various files and reports. "Is this everything?"

Roxas nodded. "Everything on today's tests," He confirmed.

"Then if you're finished, you're to come with me."

He obediently followed as Xigbar guided him into a side-room, where he dropped off the stack of reports there as he spoke, "We have a special task for you."

He almost thought that he had heard him wrong. "Really?" His questions concerning the other group that he had meant to ask were already temporarily forgotten, his excitement growing. A task just for _him_?

A vortex opened up in the corner of the room, and Xigbar gestured for him to go into it. Roxas glanced between him and the Dark Corridor. "Where are we going?"

"To the city area." Without waiting for a response, he stepped towards it, passing through himself.

Roxas hurried after him, stepping inside the portal and emerging into the dimly lit, lifeless streets on the other side. He looked around, checking his surroundings, as he wondered what task they could possibly have in mind for him to do there.

Spotting Xigbar continuing on ahead, he set off after him. "Why are we here?"

"Saix's orders." He could hear the thinly veiled disgust in the reply.

It wasn't exactly what he had been asking. He was more interested in what they wanted him to do _there_. Would it really make any difference if he were to do it in the castle's grounds instead? But recalling Axel's words, Roxas picked up on the comment. "Why do you take orders from him? Shouldn't you be the one giving them out?"

His escort came to a sudden halt, turning to fix his single eye on him. "If you ever bring that subject up again, it'll be the last that you ever do."

Knowing that he was perfectly serious, Roxas nodded, careful not to say anymore. He kept quiet as they walked through the city, passing by the flickering neon signs and towering buildings, until Xigbar stopped once more.

"Summon them."

He understood what the command meant and while he was unsure _why_, Roxas didn't question it. As he held his hands out to his sides, both Keyblades took form in each. He stood perfectly still, awaiting further instructions.

They didn't come.

Instead, Roxas was aware of _something _behind him. He could see Xigbar's own gaze travelling past him and focusing on whatever was behind, and he could sense that they were being joined by another presence.

Turning slowly, he was greeted by several sets of glowing amber eyes.

_Heartless_.

He backed up, keeping his eyes on them. "What are they doing here?"

Xigbar gave no reply.

Roxas shot a glance towards him. The other member was standing calmly off to the side, arms folded as he observed, making no move to lend any assistance.

One of the creatures lunged forward, and Roxas instinctively reacted, striking out with one of the Keyblades and catching the lean black body before it could reach him. He waited until another of them took the opportunity to leap at him again, before swinging the weapon in his other hand, disposing of it.

"Pathetic." Xigbar chided. "Don't just stand there. Get rid of them _all._"

With a clear order given, and a better idea of what he was supposed to be doing now, Roxas didn't hold back any longer. He moved forward, both Keyblades flashing at his sides as he did, cutting down any of the creatures that decided to get in his way.

Black and white metal met flesh, as they sliced through the air in a wide arc, connecting with the dark clawed forms.

Feeling more confident as he realized that they didn't appear to be providing very much of a threat, Roxas unleashed a string of swift successive blows.

The results were devastating.

None of the gathered Heartless remained once he was finished. Roxas stepped away, blinking in confusion as he stared at the now clear area.

"Much better." Xigbar strode past him. "That should do."

Roxas shook his head. "I don't understand. Was that it?"

"For now."

What had the point of _that_ little exercise been? To test how well that he could fight against them? They didn't seem likely; they hadn't exactly been difficult to get rid of. They couldn't have wanted to take him out there, just for that, could they?

Xigbar turned to face him, disturbing his thoughts. "Are you looking to go another round?"

"What? No…"

"It's not your heart that they're attracted to." He smirked faintly. "You don't have one." He began to move off once more.

A puzzled Roxas only managed to follow a few steps before he froze, the tendrils of realization taking a hold. "The Keyblades?"

Lifting each one up carefully to eye-level, he gazed at them briefly in awe. Checking to see that there were no further Heartless around, he dismissed them, not wanting to lure anymore of the creatures to him. He quickened his pace to catch up with Xigbar, his mind churning with fresh questions.

He understood perfectly well that no one was going to provide him with any, but that wasn't going to keep them at bay.

* * *

Once he had returned to the castle, Roxas had attempted to find something else to do, an unfinished task, or a small job that he could help with, anything that he could focus on and would help him take his mind off thinking about _them_. 

Disappointed to find that there was nothing for him to assist with, he had taken to walking the whitewashed hallways alone. With no real destination in mind, he paced them aimlessly, listening to the sound of his own footsteps echoing off the walls.

The only sign of life that he came across was when he passed by the meeting room. From the corner of his vision, he caught two black-cloaked figures seated at the table. Slowing, he paused to peer inside.

Both Xaldin and Luxord were there, the latter's own set of cards sprawled across the surface in front of them.

Roxas moved to stand in the doorway, eyeing them curiously. "Are you guys… _gambling_?"

Luxord looked over to him, amused. "You can join us, if you like."

Roxas hesitated a moment, before walking over to take a seat. It seemed even the older members got bored too when they had nothing to do. "Do you do this often?"

"Whenever there's any spare time. What did you think we did?"

"I don't know... I never really thought about it."

He settled back into his chair, watching them both silently. It was enough for him to momentarily lose his thoughts in, and he was enjoying being in the other member's company outside of the time he spent helping them with their work.

The feeling didn't last long.

"How did your assignment go today, Roxas?" Xaldin asked.

The question irritated him. He knew what he was referring to, and it only reminded him of what Larxene had said before she had left with the other group; they were only ever interested in him when it came to the Keyblades.

He tried to keep his expression innocent as he replied. "What assignment?"

"Weren't you given a personal task?"

"I don't know what you mean."

He hid a grin as they both exchanged a glance and a shrug. That was _one_ way of avoiding the subject.

Neither of them made any further comment, and Roxas regarded them as they carried on with their game without a noise, his mind drifting as he started to consider what the others _did_ get up to. It seemed odd to even imagine some of them taking part in any activity outside of their research.

Once they were finished, Xaldin turned to face him. "Why don't you teach him, Luxord?"

Roxas sat up, inclining his head to the side. "Aren't I too young to gamble?"

"Such things don't matter here."

He leaned forward, eager to get started as he listened intently to Luxord's explanations. It was something to distract his mind with, and it reminded him that not_ all _his fellow members were so bad.

Both Xaldin and Luxord agreed that he seemed to have a talent for it, and even if they were serious or not, Roxas was looking forward to the others getting back so he could test out his new found 'skills' on them and win some bets.

Axel was going to be doing his work for him for _weeks_!

* * *

After spending several hours with the two older members, Roxas had finally retired to his own personal area. Even a Nobody required occasional rest and some space for their own privacy. He sat on the edge of the surface that served as a makeshift bed. Each Keyblade lay placed carefully to either side of him. 

He ran one finger over the edge of the darker coloured weapon, tracing the contours of it and moving his hand to rest around the handle. Picking it up, he began twisting and turning the object, examining it from every possible angle, before moving to the other and repeating the process.

How long had he sat there looking over them both?

In the end, _everything_ came back to them. They were his one link to something outside the Order, his one real connection, to a past life that couldn't be remembered. That was, after all, why he was there in the first place, wasn't it?

With each added question concerning the Keyblades that kept coming up, he found it more difficult to just ignore the need for his answers. They were starting to occupy his mind more and more, and it was getting harder to simply push those thoughts aside.

What exactly were they? What was the connection between them and the Heartless? Where did they come from? What was so special about them?

And why did it seem like he was the only one, who _didn't_ know the answers?

* * *

**Notes**: I wanted to try and work some little scenes in with Roxas and the others this chapter to build up some more relationships with them. For some reason, I could just totally imagine Luxord teaching him how to gamble! And I wanted at least one light-hearted scene, because pretty soon, there won't really be a chance for many of them anymore. 

Some focus on the build up to the actual Keyblade(s) revelation here, but that little conversation with Xemnas probably won't come for another few chapters yet, I still have some other stuff in mind to cover first. ;)

The next chapter should have some focus on the news of just what exactly has been going on with the CO group, and the following reactions to that. Might not be quite as fast an update as this one was though.


End file.
